


Prince of Politics

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #186: “I’ve never had the luxury of political opinions.” – Jyn Erso, Reauthenticate, Dust & Mildewe.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #186: “I’ve never had the luxury of political opinions.” – Jyn Erso, Reauthenticate, Dust  & Mildewe.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Prince of Politics

~

“Ridiculous,” Harry muttered, tossing the newspaper aside. “Everyone knows she’s evil. How can she stand for Wizengamot election _again_?”

Severus, sitting beside him on the sofa, simply continued reading. 

“Why aren’t you upset?” Harry asked. 

Severus shrugged. “What will happen, will happen.”

“But politics are important!” 

“I’ve never had the luxury of political opinions.” 

Harry blinked. “Why?” 

“No time.” Severus snorted. “Between satisfying Albus, placating Voldemort, and saving you, I barely ate or slept, much less worried about politics.” 

Harry smiled, leaning against Severus. “Well, there’s only me to worry about now.” 

“Quite.” Severus hummed. “So, who’re you ranting about?” 

“Umbridge! Somehow she’s managed to reauthenticate herself or something. She claims she was duped by Voldemort, and now that she’s no longer under his influence, she’s fit to serve.” 

Severus scowled. “That woman’s not fit to serve as Crupcatcher!” 

“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed. He paused. “You know, the only reason there’s an opening in the first place is because the ancestral Prince seat’s collecting dust and mildew.” 

“I’m hardly qualified—”

“You’re the only Prince left.” 

“I don’t see you assuming the Black seat,” Severus huffed. 

“Because I’m occupying the Potter one, and I can’t be two people at once! Plus, Teddy will take up the Black seat someday.”

“I haven’t the stomach for politics,” Severus sighed. 

Harry interlaced their fingers. “It can’t be worse than being a double spy.” 

“I suspect it _can_ , actually.” 

“But…Umbridge!”

Severus groaned. “Fine! I’ll contact the Wizengamot, start the process.” 

“Brilliant!” Harry pursed his lips.

“What?”

“Now we need a way to block her from taking the Black seat. Teddy’s not eligible for several years, and Andromeda won’t do it.” 

Severus smirked. “That’s easy. Narcissa.” 

Harry blinked. “But she’s the Malfoy—”

“It’s time Draco assumed that,” Severus said. “Freeing Narcissa to assume the Black.” 

“Merlin,” Harry breathed. “For someone who doesn’t do politics, you’re brilliant at it.” 

Severus hummed. “I didn’t say I couldn’t play the game, just that I usually don’t.” 

Harry kissed him slowly, sweetly. “And I don’t usually take my Cloak to Wizengmot hearings, but maybe I’ll start now that you’ll be there. We could, you know, have some fun.” 

Severus smirked. Suddenly politics seems quite appealing. 

~


End file.
